


Star Wars-The Legends of A New Order

by ShippingFreak98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Characters - Freeform, Side Story, There's a bitter twi'lek, great ideas, probably not good execution but oh well, shes as badass as Hera but opposite sides, someone help me write this, what even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingFreak98/pseuds/ShippingFreak98
Summary: Set between episode 6 and 7, I tell the tale of my four main original characters and path to the middle of the force yet taking the dark path of the first order. Whisked away by birth loyalties, brainwashing, and blind romance could it end in tragedy for the watered down Sith-Human hybrid, rumored Kyle Katarn descendent, kickass Twi'lek and mysterious Odiran native?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoorQueequeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorQueequeg/gifts).



> So this is my first fic and I'm really nervous. I'm trying to refine my writing skills bc usually I'm a poet not a narrator.  
> It's based off legends and canon characters and inspired by characters from Revan to Rebels. please comment!!!! Be nice and constructive. I'm looking for a/multiple co-authors.

His blonde brows furrowed as flashes of red screamed at him. Tears threatened to spill. He was dying? No. They were. 

"Mom! Dad!" He tried screaming, but his words were slurred from the sleeping gas emanating around him in his escape pod. The blurry images of his parents in the hallway-scrambling for footing- faded as the pod next to him took off. 

And so did he. 

In his hand, he clutched a holopad. A recording to never leave his wake. He dropped it next to him his last thoughts lingering on his parents and adopted brother. Then as the ship flew off he used every ounce of his force sensitive training to fight the drowsiness. It only lasted seconds before a jarring static over the comlink came on-then it shut off and a near blinding light came before him. He shut his eyes.  
They didn't open again until the reconnaissance ship rescued his brother and him a few hours later. 

(Sneak peak into chapter 2)  
"5 years old sir", replied Ky professionally-this was standard procedure for minor rescue ops.  
"And you?" The stormtrooper addressed his brother Ari.  
Ky gave his brother a curt, reassuring nod and Ari trembled in his response with a short "s-six, sir".

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned it above but I'm really looking for a co author. I'm hoping theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe will help me. She's great with action/adventure/romance.


End file.
